Second Chances
by TheTimeLord1
Summary: "He wasn't supposed to show up." He's screwed up so many people's lives that he's lost count. But what if he could make one's better, even after it's a bit too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done before, but still... Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Second Chances **

He wasn't supposed to show up.

It was the worst possible time to come. Not that I knew who he was, of course. I thought he was just another one of Mum's friends who were showing up at her wake.

But I'll never forget his appearance: light brown coat, bow tie, fluffy brown hair, and an extremely long neck. Oh, do I remember him.

My great-grandfather was gone first to go over to the man. He said he might know who it was. I asked my grandmother, Sylvia, as she wanted to be known (as she was supposedly too young to be a grandmother).

"How am I supposed to know?" She snapped. "I don't know every person your mother met!"

I didn't say anything in response to her. My father rolled his eyes as he passed her and came over to me. He scanned the room in the funeral home as he put his arm around me. I could tell he was happy it was only Mum's close friends, and not random others, like her ex-husband, Shaun Temple. I knew he absolutely hated Dad and I, so I was relieved he didn't show up.

Both of us tried our hardest not to be upset. That's not what Donna Phillips-Noble would've wanted for us. Us not being able to cope was her biggest worry in her last few days. I was only doing as she would've wished... Not that it was easy.

I finally couldn't take anymore. I ran out of the funeral home. I didn't want to continue with faking my condition. I sat on the stairs and buried my face in my palms.

No. I wasn't going to just let go of her dying. Yes, she was just a temp from Chiswick, but to Dad and I, she was the most important woman in the universe. So why was she supposed to go?

"You need help there?" A voice called from the entrance.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, trying to get tears away quickly, before turning around. There was that man. "N-no..."

He came over to me and sat down beside me. "You were Donna's daughter?"

I nodded. _Don't remind me_, I thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... Donna and I, we were best friends."

What? Then how come she never mentioned him? Why haven't we seen him? "Oh..."

"Someone once described us as partners in crime... I'd say that's accurate. John, by the way. John Smith," he took my hand, shaking it.

What sort of a name is John Smith? That's so plain, it's child abuse! I whispered back, "Morgan Phillips..."

"Morgan Phillips. Nice to meet you. I'll definitely remember that name."

Blegh, that can't be a good thing with a nutter like him. "Oh, ok..."

"Well, Morgan, I should go," he stood up. "I'll be seeing you soon!"

Soon? Why were we going to meet again? I wasn't planning to meet some bonkers giraffe neck in a bow tie who claims he was my mother's best friend!

"Geronimo!" He ran off.

"Amazing..." I heard Gramps' voice from behind me.

I looked around to see him, Sylvia, and Dad. "W-who was he?" I asked.

"A brilliant man," Sylvia said. That had to be the biggest compliment I've heard from her.

"Sweetheart," Gramps knelt down towards me. "Promise me that you ever see a police box, you go inside it."

Huh? Why was he asking that of me? "Why?"

He looked back to Sylvia, as if asking what to tell me. "You'll... see inside."


	2. Chapter 2

I went down to our dining room that night. I couldn't sleep, wondering about that creep at the funeral.

Dad was at the table, just sitting in the dark. The silhouette of his head turned to look at me. "What're you doing here?"

"Something's bothering me."

He put his face into his hands. "Morgan, you know there's a million things bothering me-"

"But you can fix this one thing for me," I immediately said before giving it any thought. I knew he wasn't going to believe he could.

He sighed. "What is it?"

How was I supposed to word it? "That man, the one in the bow tie... Who was he?"

And suddenly, his voice lightened. "He was... A friend of your mother's."

"He already told me that; d'you know anything more about him?"

A silence filled the air.

"... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Well, how could he know that? "I'll try to, Dad."

Another calm fell over us.

"Then will you believe me when I say he's an alien?"

... Did he go nuts or something? "What?"

"What?"

"Alien? Are you kidding me?"

"I told you that you wouldn't-"

"Yeah, but you never said you'd act like I'd believe that!"

"Morgan..."

I stormed off, back up to my room.

* * *

I decided to visit Sylvia and Gramps the next morning. They, especially my grandmother, were always dead honest, and I needed the truth about that man. Dad was probably drunk or something. I mean, alien?

"Well, what do you think?" She asked me at the door.

"Sylvia, I'm sixteen. I know better than to believe in aliens. Come on, let me just ask Gramps," I walked past her and into the sitting room.

And I shouldn't have.

There was that man with my great-grandfather. Both stood up. "Oh, hello, sweetheart..."

"Morgan!" The nutter raised his hand, looking for a high-five.

Not that I was going to give it to him. God only knows what he touched... He lowered it, realizing I wasn't going to show him any friendliness.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, anyway, you're just the person I want to see!"

Gramps smiled at me. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday, about the box?"

I nodded suspiciously. "You told me to go into it when I found it."

"Yes! You don't need to now!"

"... Why?"

"Well," the creep laughed a bit. "You see, your mother was my best friend. We traveled together for a few months in the... Well, first of all, I'm the Doctor. Last Time Lord from Gallifrey... I mean, I'm not sure, so I can't say that..."

"You can't be," I tell him.

"Sorry?"

"You're just making something up. There's no planet called Gallifrey and no one's a 'Time Lord'."

He took my hand and put it to the left side of his chest. Normal heartbeat. He moved it to the right... Another one. No. That's just not human. But I couldn't let myself believe that.

"No," I denied. "There has to be some scientific explanation for that..."

"Oh, right. Well, is there an explanation for this?" He snapped his fingers.

And that's when the police box faded into the sitting room. That was it. I couldn't disbelieve him anymore.

"The Doctor" pointed to the box. "TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Go on, have a look inside."

I slowly stepped over. Was this some sort of a trap that I'd fall into when I opened the door...?

That's when I saw the interior. Bigger on the inside... But how was that possible?

I backed out, shutting the door behind me. "How's that...?"

"It's a bit too complicated for you to understand now. I'm better off explaining it later. As for now, Morgan Phillips, you're carrying on your mother's legacy."

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

He locked his arm with mine. "You're coming with me."

* * *

**A/N- Hi! Yeah, so, like I said, I'll be updating this and others. And for It's Called What... Expect an update this Friday :3 I'd try to for tomorrow, but I'm starting work in our state Senator's local office then, so... Yeah! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
